


L.A. Reunion

by nj_1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boxing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: When Max finally rejoins his boyfriend in L.A., things quickly get heated, and more than one kink is found along the way...
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 75





	L.A. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> New fic!
> 
> Based on:  
> 1) The insane Beverly Hills mansion that Daniel has apparently bought for $9 million  
> 2) The boxing video of Max, cause....damn  
> 3) Max's daddy shirt, cause just yes.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, it's much appreciated!

Max was so excited about going to Los Angeles. Daniel had finally invited him to stay over for a week during the winter break in his brand new, overly expensive, absolutely gigantic Beverly Hills mansion now that it was done, and who was Max to say no to that? He flew over as soon as he was able to after New Year’s, arriving in LA on the second of January…or was it still the first over there? In the end Max finally decided that time zones were too complicated and he probably was already suffering from a jetlag, and gave up on figuring out what day of the week it even was. 

All that he knew was that Daniel was waiting for him outside of the airport, and he could not be more excited. The sun was out that morning, as it practically always was in LA, and it was about 25 degrees already as Max walked out of the airport. Daniel wasn’t exactly hard to find, looking like he was in some kind of photoshoot as he leaned on his brand new McLaren, pushing his sunglasses a little down his nose to get a better look when he thought he saw Max. He was wearing a large, white t-shirt along with some colourful shorts, and he just looked amazing, especially compared to Max’s sweats and t-shirt travel outfit.

He made his way over to the Aussie, With Daniel immediately wrapping his arms around Max’s neck to kiss him deeply. ‘’Hi there, Maxy.’’ He said with a smirk as he pulled away, and Max could not help but feel a little shocked. ‘’Dan…we’re in public…’’ He hadn’t pulled away from the kiss given just how much he had missed his boyfriend, but their relationship wasn’t public, so this felt more than a little risky.

‘’Oh come on.’’ Dan said, rolling his eyes a little as he pushed his sunglasses back up all the way. ‘’This is LA. Absolutely nobody cares about us and it’s amazing.’’ He grinned then, properly looking his boyfriend up and down, with his eyes finally settling on Max’s chest. ‘’Daddy, really?’’ he asked about the print on the shirt, making Max shrug. ‘’What? Am I not daddy as fuck?’’ he asked with a smirk

It made Daniel shake his head a little, although he did file the subject away in his mind for later discussion. He then grabbed Max’s suitcase and somehow managed to fit it into the tiny boot of the car, before he got in. ‘’Hop in then, we can go make out when we get to my place.’’ He said, taking his sunglasses off for a moment so that he could wink at Max.

The Dutchman fondly shook his head, before he got into the car next to Daniel, sighing happily as he relaxed. ‘’God, those were long flights.’’ He said as he stretched out a little in the seat, yawning before letting out a big groan as Daniel absolutely smashed the pedal and sent them flying forward, with Max being pressed backwards against the seat. ‘’You absolute dickhead.’’ He growled at his boyfriend, making Daniel laugh out loud as he shot over the busy LA roads, planning to get them home as soon as possible. 

‘’I have to keep you awake, don’t I? Make sure you don’t fall asleep so that you won’t keep struggling with the jetlag.’’ Daniel replied with a grin. He put on some loud music then, singing along just as loudly as he drove them home. The drive took about 20 minutes all in all, until he turned onto the driveway of his brand new mansion. Max whistled as it came into view, and again as he stepped out of the car. ‘’That’s…wow.’’ He said, chuckling a little as he took it in.

‘’Yeah? You should see the view…and the bedroom.’’ Daniel said, giving Max another wink as he led his boyfriend inside. He gave him the entire tour, showing off the pool, the bathrooms, bedrooms, and most of all the view over the hills. As Max walked onto the deck outside of the bedroom and leaned on the railing, Dan walked after him and hugged his boyfriend from behind, kissing his neck a little. ‘’You see that?’’ He asked quietly.

Max was a little distracted by the feeling of Daniel’s lips on his neck, but he finally looked around. ‘’See, what…?’’ He asked quietly. ‘’I can only see trees and mountains, nothing else.’’ He told Dan, who smirked against the Dutchman’s skin. ‘’Exactly.’’ He said quietly. ‘’Perfect privacy. Can you imagine fucking me outside, right here out in the open on the deck?’’ He whispered into Max’s ear, and fuck if that didn’t turn the Dutchman on. 

Max hummed as he leaned back against Daniel, smirking a little of his own. ‘’Yeah, you want that?’’ He asked Daniel quietly. ‘’You want me fucking you here right out in the open, where we could easily be seen with my dick up your ass?’’ Daniel was breathing a little heavily already, and he nodded quickly. ‘’Fuck, Maxy…desperately.’’ He told the Dutchman.

The suggestion made Max smirk, and he turned around in Daniel’s arms, kissing him deeply. ‘’Later though, yeah? I don’t feel super fit after travelling so long yet. Wanna get rid of some excess energy after sitting still for so long. Do you mind helping me boxing?’’ He asked curiously, smirking when he saw the little glimmer in Daniel’s eyes. ‘’Only if you do it shirtless and we’ll shower together afterwards.’’ 

‘’Deal.’’ Max replied with a bit of a chuckle, kissing his boyfriend again before he pulled away from the hug. ‘’I’ll go change, you have the boxing stuff, right?’’ He asked Daniel, who rolled his eyes. ‘’Do you think I do nothing out here? Of course I do.’’ He told Max. ‘’I’ll go and get it, meet me down in the garden.’’

As Daniel left the room, Max took his shirt and pants off. He switched into some shorts that he knew would make his legs and ass look good, before he went downstairs to join Daniel out in the garden. He grinned when he saw that his boyfriend was fully kitted up already, and did not waste any time putting the gloves on. ‘’Jesus Christ.’’ Daniel as he looked Max up and down. ‘’I genuinely still cannot believe how big and buffed up you’ve gotten.’’

Max just smirked in return, letting Daniel help him secure the gloves, before he got into position. ‘’Less talking, more taking my hits.’’ He said and winked at his boyfriend, before they got started. Max absolutely went ham on his boyfriend, knowing very well that Daniel could take it. He worked up a sweat quickly enough, and after having gone at it for about twenty minutes, hitting and kicking Daniel again and again on the cushions he was holding, The Dutchman finally let himself fall down onto the grass, spread out and breathing heavily. 

‘’Thanks…babe…’’ He managed to tell Daniel in between breaths, with the Aussie just chuckling a little at his boyfriend. ‘’You’re ridiculous, you know that right?’’ He asked Max, straddling the Dutchman as he sat down on Max’s thighs. He let his fingers run over the man’s chest, before he finally leaned down fully, kissing him deeply. 

As they made out, Daniel made short work of unfastening Max’s boxing gloves, wanting his boyfriend’s hands on him as fast as possible. The first thing Max did was to get rid of Daniel’s shirt, because frankly, it was outrageous that the Aussie still had it on. He let out a pleased sigh at the sight of his boyfriend’s body, letting his fingers run over Daniel’s arms and abs. ‘’So gorgeous.’’ He told him.

Daniel was breathing almost as fast as Max was at this point, and it wasn’t long before he was pulling Max up along with him. ‘’Fuck that shower.’’ He told his boyfriend. ‘’We are gonna go upstairs and you’re gonna fuck me right fucking now.’’ He decided, making Max smirk.

‘’Are you really that desperate for it, Danny?’’ He asked, letting his fingertips gently run over the side of Daniel’s torso, down to his hip. The touch made Daniel shiver, and he nodded. ‘’Fuck you, yes I am.’’ He told Max. ‘’Now can we just…yeah?’’ He asked, and Max could not in good conscience tease his boyfriend any longer. ‘’Yeah, let’s go.’’ He told Daniel, who pretty much ran back upstairs.

Max quickly followed Daniel, who had already taken his shorts and boxers off by the team that Max joined him in the bedroom. He was rummaging around in the nightstand for the lube, and turned back when he finally found it, where Max was just stood smirking. ‘’So it this a fantasy of yours then, babe? Me fucking you out in the open?’’ He asked, making a bit of a show of it as he unbuttoned his own shorts and pushed them down, revealing he wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath. Just the sight made Daniel moan a little.

‘’Yeah…’’ He finally answered to Max’s question. ‘’Thought about it the first time I came over to view the house to be honest.’’ He said, looking a little sheepish and very, very hard. The Dutchman walked over to his boyfriend, kissing him again and taking the lube out of his hands. ‘’Then let’s go and make your fantasies come true.’’ He told the Aussie, taking his hand and walking him outside. ‘’Bend over the railing, babe. I’ll open you up.’’

Daniel did not need to be told twice. He did exactly as Max asked, bracing himself on the railing as he bent over and spread his legs a little to expose himself even more. God, he felt so hot already, so fucking turned on from just the thought of Max fucking him out in the open like this that he had to hold himself back from coming already.

Max got down on his knees behind Daniel, lubing up his fingers and spreading some on the Aussie’s hole as well, which earned him a gasp from the man. ‘’Sorry, babe. I know it’s cold, but I’ll warm you up soon.’’ He assured the man, before he slowly inserted his index finger into Daniel’s entrance. This wasn’t by far the first time that Max had prepped his boyfriend, and so he knew exactly what to do, and just how much his boyfriend would be able to take. 

He was three fingers in when Daniel started to practically beg him to fuck him, and Max knew what that meant. He had planned to draw things out a little more, to even eat his boyfriend out a little, but when Daniel started begging, he was close, he was desperate. So Max pulled his fingers out of the Aussie and got back up, lubing up his cock, before he positioned himself at Daniel’s entrance and grabbed the man’s hips, moaning low as he slowly pushed inside. 

‘’Fuck, Danny. How are you always this fucking tight for me even when I open you up?’’ Max asked, and he could hear Daniel almost giggling through his moans. ‘’Fuck…don’t hold back, Maxy. Just…fuck me, please.’’ Daniel begged again, and that was really all the reassurance that Max needed.

He grabbed a tight hold of Daniel’s hips and immediately set a hard, quick pace, fucking deep into Daniel with each thrust of his hips. Daniel immediately started to moan loudly, not holding back in the slightest, and Max smirked as he gave a hard slap on his boyfriend’s ass. ‘’You love it, don’t you? Love the idea that everyone can hear you being so fucking needy for my dick inside of you.’’ He told Daniel.

The Aussie could really only nod, nothing but moans spilling from his mouth as Max absolutely nailed him. He put a hand on himself soon after, putting his forearm against the railing to lean against as he jerked himself off in tandem with each of Max’s thrusts. ‘’Fuck…Maxy…I…Fuck…Gonna cum….’’ He managed to say in between moans, and Max nodded quickly. ‘’Me too, baby. Come on then, be good for me. Come!’’ He told Daniel. 

‘’Fuck…Daddy!’’ Daniel finally moaned, before he hit the edge. He came hard all over his hand and the deck, making an absolute mess. Behind him, Max wasn’t much better, Daniel’s moan sending the Dutchman over the edge as well. He pulled out of Daniel when the Aussie started to come and put a hand on himself, quickly jerking himself off until he finally came with a loud moan, shooting his load all over his bent over boyfriend’s back, painting it in white stripes.

Max was breathing heavily as he came down from his high, and that was when it really clicked in his mind what the hell had just happened. ‘’Did…did you just…call me daddy…?’’ He asked Daniel. The Aussie was still bent over, leaning on his arm, but he seemed to tense a little at Max’s words. He turned around to face his boyfriend, his face getting a little red as he looked somewhat nervous. ‘’I…yeah…I think so…’’ He said. 

He hadn’t even meant to, it had just happened. Fuck, that t-shirt really got into his head even more than he had thought. Before he knew it though, Max’s lips were back on his own, and he was held tightly. ‘’That’s so fucking hot.’’ Max said quietly. As the Dutchman pulled away, he was still looking hungrily at Daniel, whose breathing sped up a little again under his boyfriend’s unrelenting gaze.

‘’Say it again.’’ Max said quietly, his eyes drifting down towards Daniel’s lips. The Aussie’s breath trembled a little again, before he finally did as Max had asked him. ‘’Can we go shower now…daddy?’’ He asked, and Max almost instantly let out a moan at his words. ‘’Fuck…’’ He told Daniel. ‘’I am so eating you out in the shower.’’ He told his boyfriend, quickly pulling him along for round two.


End file.
